candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sprinkle Sea
- | characters = Olivia | champion = Divine Diver | new = Episode with in | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Piñata Park | previous2 = Piñata-Park.png | next = Blueberry Brush | next2 = Blueberry-Brush.png }} Story Olivia got entangled by a seaweed, and Tiffi shows up to help her disentangle. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, it is the first episode to contain at least one level of each of the six types. *Also, regular icing appears in mixed levels in level 1731, which is also the first episode opener to be a mixed level. Levels Sprinkle Sea is a very hard episode. It has three somewhat hard levels: , , and , four hard levels: , , , and , one very hard level: .This is slightly easier than the previous episode, Piñata Park, but it has a same difficulty on mobile!No extremely and in this episode, after some nerfs. Gallery Story= EP117 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1731 Reality.png|Level 1731 - |link=Level 1731 Level 1732 Reality.png|Level 1732 - |link=Level 1732 Level 1733 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1733 - |link=Level 1733 Level 1734.png|Level 1734 - |link=Level 1734 Level 1735 Reality 2nd Nerfed.png|Level 1735 - |link=Level 1735 Level 1736 Reality.png|Level 1736 - |link=Level 1736 1737.png|Level 1737 - |link=Level 1737 1738.png|Level 1738 - |link=Level 1738 Level 1739 Reality.png|Level 1739 - |link=Level 1739 Level 1740 Reality.png|Level 1740 - |link=Level 1740 Level 1741 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1741 - |link=Level 1741 Level 1742 Reality.png|Level 1742 - |link=Level 1742 Level 1743.png|Level 1743 - |link=Level 1743 Level 1744.png|Level 1744 - |link=Level 1744 Level 1745 Reality.png|Level 1745 - |link=Level 1745 |-| Champion title= Divine Diver (117th).png|Champion title|link=Divine Diver |-| Icon= Sprinklesea.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode to have of all six level types in the game. *There is no level with six colours (and thus, yellow candy) in this episode. *All timed levels in this episode are hexagon levels and rated extremely hard. *This episode shares its first word with the Dreamworld episode, Sprinkle Springs while the second word with Cereal Sea. *This is the first episode that use champion title which is previously used. *This is also the first episode that has a mixed level as the episode opener. *Like Wafer Wharf, Sundae Stables, and Sugar Shrubs, there are more candy order levels than ingredients and jelly levels. **Also, like Wafer Wharf, it lacks jelly levels, with only 2. *During the release of this episode, hitting a blocker by using a special candy will affect a layer from the jelly under the blocker. This does not work when a jelly fish hits a liquorice swirl. This may be one of the biggest changes in Candy Crush's mechanics. **Also, the magic mixer mechanism on web is now the same as mobile version. *The silhouette of a boat similar to the one in Banana Beach can be seen in the episode map and background. *The background of this episode looks nearly like the one of Delectable Depths. *After the release on mobile, the lines through the map have got re-added in mobile version. *This is the first episode since Honey Highlands not to be extremely hard. Category:World Twenty-Nine Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2016